Tears and then a whisper
by Tamz101
Summary: O/S Chris/Jal, My version of Episode 8 series 2, although I dont want it to happen. Use's some spoilers, so beware! R&R xx


**Tears and then a whisper**

It had been two weeks since Chris returned from the hospital. Pasty and weak he looked longingly at Jal, who sat opposite him, legs folded underneath her and arms crossed. He didn't know what to say or do around her now. Not since she'd told him. Everything was just so fucked up. He wasn't even sure he was ready to be father and wasn't convinced Jal had thought much about the decision either. She had of course, every day since she'd seen the test results. One simple word that would change her whole life. Pregnant.

'Please Jal. Talk to me.' Chris begged, reaching out to take her hand.

She flinched and got up from the chair. She didn't know why he'd done it, but as hard as tried to block it out, an image of his face flashed briefly before her. Eyes shut and skin so pale he could've been dead. It just wasn't right.

'My dad wants me home' she lied, glancing quickly at his face. 'you'll be ok?' She said, more telling him than asking.

He didn't answer, just stared as she walked from the flat. Sighing heavily he walked to the bedroom and lay down. He drifted into a restless sleep as soon as his head hit the pillows.

At around 8o'clock he propped himself up on the bed and looked around. Jal hadn't returned during the night and he wondered if she was ok. He'd left countless messages on her phone, none of which had been listened to or read by Jal.

She herself was also awake. Sat up against the wall of Michelle's room she decided to hear what he had to say so opened her phone and dialled voicemail.

She listened blearily as his voice sounded in her ear.

'Please Jal, answer the fucking phone.'

'Fuck it!'

'Answer please.'

'Where are you? I know you're not at home, I phoned your dad. He sounded a bit pissed off'

Afterwards, she deleted each one and sighing heavily made to get up. Michelle stirred in her sleep and Jal smiled gently. If only everything in life was as easy as sleeping.

Tip-toeing carefully out the front door after leaving a note for Michelle, Jal felt her phone vibrate in the pocket. Chris, again. She didn't answer, instead waited for her phone to tell her she had a new voicemail.

'It's me, again. I've called like 30 times already unless you haven't noticed.' She could hear the frustration in his voice as he spoke. 'I need you Jal. Please, just come back. I'm sorry, for everything. I just need to be with you Jal. You and the baby. I want you both so much. Please.' He was crying now, and so was she, tears running freely down her cheeks.

She realised then, that she needed him too. Forgive and forget, that's what they said, wasn't it. Only it wasn't as simple as that, but she vowed to herself and her unborn child she would try. Picking up pace, she momentarily let her hand rest on her stomach and smiled softly.

It happened shortly after that, a sharp pain ripped through her stomach and gripping hold of the nearest wall for support, she cried and rang the only person she wanted.

'Jal, finally.' He picked up, cheerier than before but still not himself.

'Chris.' Jal rasped, sinking to the floor.

'Jal? Are you ok? Where are you?' He was worried now.

'Phone an ambulance Chris. Near Michelle's house...' The line went dead and Chris, panicking, did as he was told whist running out from the flat.

Chris sat with his head in his hands. This had been Jal just a few days ago, now it was him and someone really was gone. He lifted his head gently and watched as Jal slept in the crisp white hospital bedding. Her face glistened with tear stains. He wiped a strand of her dark hair from her eyes and she blinked, drinking in the bright lights and Chris's face watching her.

Inconsolable, they wept into each other's shoulders.

'I'm so sorry.' He said, looking deep into her eyes.

'Me too.' Jal sniffled and Chris wiped her face gently, like he'd done so many times before.

Chris and Jal sat hand in hand that night on the hill, staring up in awe at the illuminated sky above them. Thinking. So very deep in thought.

As they looked up, a single star twinkled. Glittering in the soft moonlight.

Chris wrapped his arm protectively around Jal and smiled, ever so slightly at her.

'Our very own angel.' He whispered gently.


End file.
